Virtual connection networks, such as Asynchronous Transfer Mode (ATM) networks, are becoming the preeminent means for facilitating wide bandwidth data transmission. Traditionally, ATM networks have been formed using edge switches which form a mesh for routing traffic through the network. Recently, Bellcore has proposed using ATM protocols in a ring network. Such an ATM network, for example, is formed by network elements (NEs), e.g. add drop multiplexers, coupled in a ring by transmission media, such as optical fiber.
User data is transmitted between two NEs in the following manner. Prior to transmitting data between two NEs, a virtual path is established between the two NEs. Upon formation of the virtual path, data is then transferred between the two NEs.
In addition to user data, it is necessary to transmit management data, for example from a management operations support, from one source NE to one or more destination NEs to control the ATM network. Conventional ATM transmission techniques are inefficient for management data transmission because the virtual path definition and data transfer must be repeated for each destination NE. Therefore, there is a need for a more efficient method of multicasting management data on a virtual connection network.
Another technique for managing an ATM network is to couple the NEs to one another with an Ethernet network in addition to the ATM network. The Ethernet network facilitates multicasting management data to NEs in a shared media format. Thus, a management data packet multicasted on the Ethernet network is shared with multiple NEs.
However, it is not practical to implement an Ethernet network with an ATM network. First, the Ethernet network can only connect nodes separated by maximum distances that are typically smaller than the distances between NEs. Also, the addition of a second network is costly. Therefore, there is a need for an alternative way of facilitating shared media communications in a virtual connection network.